


Rock, Music & You

by theheartchoice



Series: ProfoundNet [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #ProfoundBond Prompt Collection (Supernatural), Alternate Universe, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Dean Winchester Uses Actual Words, Destiel Day, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Geologist Castiel (Supernatural), Hands, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Musician Dean Winchester, Opportune Moment, POV Dean Winchester, Panic Attacks, Prompt Fill, September 18th, Stubborn Castiel (Supernatural), Sweet Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheartchoice/pseuds/theheartchoice
Summary: Geologist!Cas, Musician!Dean and an opportune moment for love.





	Rock, Music & You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canadduh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadduh/gifts), [idaeriksson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idaeriksson/gifts).

> inspired by the prompt shared by Ida on the [**ProfoundBond** discord](https://profoundnet.tumblr.com/discord):
>
>> The woman I’m planning to marry showed me [this pebble](https://66.media.tumblr.com/676908dc9329fcc6e43a1389ed698efa/tumblr_otlsawe0Rm1tjjzxpo1_500.jpg) that looks like a guitar pick and with an entirely straight face said “it’s for rock music.”
>>
>>> marry her faster
>>>
>>>> don’t take her for granite
>> 
>>   
[ [original tumblr post](https://woolfpuppy.tumblr.com/post/176678107987/sheepkind-viralthings-the-woman-im-planning) ]   


There was no guarantee it was a rock. 

A lot of times, when Cas wanted to show Dean something safely tucked away in the curl of his palm, it turned out to be something very different from a rock: a purple flower, an injured bee, a glowing mushroom; a nautilus shell, a piece of antler velvet, a black feather; a couple of aspirin, a lit candle, a mini pie. 

Not that those things aren't memorable in their own right, but there are a few that stand out a little more in his mind (for _very_ different reasons): a bloody gash, a bottle of lube, a key. 

The guy never ceases to surprise him. 

Which is just one of many reasons Dean's planning on concealing a little surprise in his _own_ palm, one of these days - and the sooner the better, because even though he's no rock collector himself he does have one currently sitting heavy in the hidden compartment of Baby's trunk. 

Two rocks, actually. 

Two different kinds of rock, technically: paired halos of sapphire and emerald encircling a silver band. 

The inscription was tough, but when Sammy asked him what immediately comes to mind when he thinks of Cas, the answer was obvious. 

He's just waiting for the right moment. But almost three weeks of searching, of willing the perfect moment into existence has been playing on his nerves, truth be told.

It needs to be perfect. Cas deserves nothing less. 

At first, he'd carried the little black box around with him everywhere he went, tucked close against his heart, ever-ready for its moment in the sunshine - or _star_shine, depending. 

But after a few close calls - aborted attempts due to bad timing; heart-stopping panic at accidental, premature near-reveals - he'd decided to keep it out of harm's way in the safest place he knew. 

Thing is, he didn't wanna have to force the moment. He wanted it to be as natural as possible - nothing fancy, just one of those random times where everything slips into place against all odds. 

Kinda like him and Cas. 

And then, wouldn't ya know it, the opportune moment presents itself like a goddamned miracle - except being on a nature walk means Baby (and more crucially, the _ring_) is nowhere nearby. 

Cas has found a pebble by the bank of the creek-bed, one shaped like a guitar pick - an object he didn't know the purpose of when he'd encountered one for the first time in Dean's apartment. 

He saw it, and thought of Dean. And how perfect is that? Because every time Dean picks up one of his guitars, he thinks of Cas. 

Cas, and his endearing curiosity, his stone wall poker face, his dry sense of humour. Cas, and _that voice_ speaking words no one else could possibly recreate. Cas, and _those eyes_ that see more than anyone else ever has, see deeper into Dean than he’s ever allowed, ever wanted. Cas, and _those hands_ holding little moments of wonder, holding a pebble in the shape of music, in the shape of Dean's heart. 

A heart which is right now beating out a rhythm that sounds exactly like: _no more waiting_. 

"Marry me." 

Cas' false stone wall shifts and remoulds, a look of wonder forming in its place. 

Dean takes the next step - should've been the first step, but since the moment's already rolling he's gonna remedy what he can. 

Closing the distance between them he drops a knee to the sodden ground. He may not have the ring, but he's got the words imprinted on his ribs thanks to his lungs breathing ‘em in and out that many times in the mirror. 

He draws a breath, and takes Cas' hand where the pebble resides. 

"I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm gonna do my damndest to be worthy of you, to keep you in my life for the rest of mine. To keep you happy, and safe, and to grow _with_ you, not apart." He'd almost let that happen, and it was almost the worst mistake of his life. "I never thought a loser like me could be lucky enough to meet a guy like you, let alone be _with_ you - someone I can no longer imagine living my life without. Someone crazy enough to love me, and stubborn enough not to run away." He has to pause a moment, blink away the hedging tears, deny the doubt trying to choke off his voice; he's not done yet. "You're my win, Cas." And he wishes he had the ring, but those words feel stronger out loud. "Will you be my husband, too?" 

Cas stares, lips fallen apart. 

Dean waits, lips pressed shut to hold back his fear in case it tries to manifest itself in words. He doesn't wanna screw this up. He can't. 

But.. what if he doesn't get what he wants? 

Hoping, but not knowing, feeling his love for this man singing in his veins, heart-strings thrumming out a tune just for Cas, composed _of_ Cas, another kind of life-changing moment begins to rise up inside him - only this one's a dark contrast to the one he's trying to share with one Castiel Novak. 

A terrifying wave of dread swells within him, readying to crash down over his hopes and dreams should Cas refuse him. His veins would stop singing, his heart would stop strumming. If that happened, he'd never want to sing again. Never be able to pick up another guitar and _not_ think of Cas, of the greatest loss he'd ever known. 

Dean thought he was a loser before they met, but that'd be nothing compared to the loser he'll be if Cas turns him down. 

So caught up in his spiralling thoughts Dean doesn't realise his gaze has slid from his boyfriend above to the mud below - surrounding him, soaking into his jeans, filthy, cold and isolating. He doesn't even notice that air is hard to come by.. until a hand is placed over his racing heart, moving in tandem with the quick rise and fall of his chest. 

Dean grabs hold for balance, for stability, as another hand comes to steady him by the shoulder. 

"You're alright, Dean," Cas soothes, "You're alright, you're not alone.. I'm here, I'm right here.." He's so right: Dean never feels alone with Cas, and Cas is always there when he needs him. His heart slows, calming from frantic. The vice around his lungs eases off. Cas' touch is warm, his presence comforting, his voice a familiar road guiding him home. "..I want to be here, Dean, with you, always.." 

His breaths even out. His heart settles, nestling against Cas' palm like it belongs, where it knows it's safe. 

"..with my husband." 

_Husband_. 

Dean follows that voice, lifts his head, finds Cas close: eyes concerned but immensely fond; Dean knows that look, has been intimate with it for years, knows it's born of love and care and the belief that Dean actually deserves those things. "That a 'yes'?" Because he needs to know he didn't pass out and this is just a nightmare about to land the fatal blow to his heart. 

"Yes." Sincerity swims in Cas' eyes, a tender smile curving his lips - and Dean wants to kiss it onto his own, to seal the deal. 

Cas beats him to it. 

The pebble in Cas' palm takes on a glow in Dean’s memory; this one's extra special. But the best surprise he's ever found in Cas' hands has been his own heart. 

This overcast Thursday in September isn't the first time Cas has cradled it with love - intimately, fiercely, unconditionally - Dean just never thought anyone would want it, let alone care for it as if it was something precious, something beautiful, something worthwhile. 

Now, with Cas' hand still spread over the pocket of his jacket where the phantom ring bears a lifelong promise, Dean knows he's in good hands, for better or worse, through good times and bad. 

And it'll be Dean's great honour to love this man, to have and to hold him, to cherish him, from this day until the end of their days. 

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ you can [**like + reblog on tumblr**](https://theheartchoice.tumblr.com/post/187882195763/rock-music-and-you-au) if you want to  ♡
> 
> I usually stay away from proposal + wedding prompts but I loved the potential of this one. I folded in a smidge of angst because too much sugary fluff is hard for me to digest so I balanced it out with some healthy _oh no!_ ingredients.
> 
> I headcanon Cas fixing the pebble onto a leather strap which Dean then wears around his neck, always. 💓 
> 
> edit: _I wrote this late and posted it at like 3am which is why I misread the user who posted this prompt_ 😅_apologies to Ida for not dedicating this to you originally! (but of course I keep the dedication for you as well Ryn because ily). Sorry for being such a mess, guys!_ 💕


End file.
